You Think Too Much
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: You know this is a story about Izzy...but who's the girl that he likes?


You Think Too Much  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon  
  
  
What the hell was wrong with me? Whenever I'm around her, I just get this feeling…I mean, it's weird. Every time I'm around her, I can't talk, I can't think, I can't let myself look like an idiot around her…  
  
I become…not me.  
  
Tai and Matt keep telling me I'm in love. Love? Me? Maybe. But, what about her? Does she feel the same? Can she?  
  
This doesn't make any sense. Not make sense? It HAS to make sense! There's a reason for everything, I tell you!  
  
There I go again…not being me. I just have to calm down, and think this through. I mean, that's me. The thinker. The smart one. The one who can figure out an answer for anything!  
  
I mean, except for this.  
  
I just need to research this. Just like everything else. Now, that's something I would do. I have to get data, and figure out an answer.  
  
I gotta see Tai.  
  
  
******  
  
  
I raced to the soccer field, seeing that practice had just ended. I search the field, looking for him, but no such luck.   
  
Wait! End of soccer practice = end of tennis practice! You gotta love equations!  
  
So I ran to the tennis courts, thus finding two of my closest friends making out on one of the benches, totally oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
They were going at it for a couple of minuets, until I got the nerve to cough, getting their attention.  
  
"Oh, hey Izzy!" Tai greeted me, as he stood up.  
  
Sora, who was blushing, just said, "Hi Izzy."  
  
"Guys, I need help," I said, trying not to sound desperate. Because, I DO NOT act desperate. Ever.  
  
"Sure, man. I could help you out!" Tai said.  
  
"Actually, I need both of your help," I said. Whew! Is it starting to get hot in here, or is it just me?  
  
"Sure Izzy, what's you problem?" Sora asked me.  
  
"Actually, its not a what," now I definitely knew I was blushing, "it's a who."  
  
"Uh oh! I think Izzy's got a little crush!" Tai joked, though it only made me feel more embarrassed. Thankfully, Sora saved me by elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
She then turned to face me, and smiled. "So, who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"I um, its, um…Yolie…"  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Tai yelled, though Sora had to hit him in the ribs again. "Sorry…gosh…"  
  
"OK, so what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was trying to gather information for some extensive research for…"  
  
"Research?" Tai asked.  
  
"Um, yeah…research…"  
  
"For like when to ask her, what I should-" at which time I was cut-off by Tai.  
  
"No, no, no, dude. That's not how it should be. See, you just gotta tell her, I mean, if you wait too long, another dude could just ask her while you do your 'research.'"  
  
"I, um, oh…"  
  
I then turned to Sora to give me some support with my idea, but she just wrapped her arms around one of Tai's. "Actually Izzy, I'm going to have to agree with Tai on this one. I think you should ask her out at a special place, but you shouldn't spend too long making your calculations or else you could lose her. Or you should at least tell her your feelings, and maybe she'll feel the same way!"  
  
"But what about-!" when I was once again cut-off by Tai.  
  
"Sorry Izzy, but can't talk right now. We've got a date!" He said, while walking off with Sora.  
  
"But Tai, I think-"   
  
Cutting me off again, he said, "Dude, you think too much!"  
  
So, I just waved bye to them, and started thinking again. Tell her? Without finding the absolute situations which would be most beneficial to tell her? I'm not sure about that, but Tai does have a girlfriend.  
  
I need more help.   
  
Let's see…who can I ask…Matt!  
  
  
******  
  
  
After a few minuets, in which I used to catch my breath, I knocked on his front door.  
  
I waited for a couple of minuets, and knocked again. I know he's home. His band practice ended almost an hour ago!  
  
So after a couple more minuets, I just decided to leave.  
  
That was, until he opened the door.  
  
"Yeah? Izzy?" He asked, breathing a little heaver than usual.  
  
"I, um, just wanted to…hey, I think you have something on your shirt." I said, pointing to a little pink spot on his collar.  
  
"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. So, you wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"Izzy? Is that you?" I heard from inside of Matt's apartment.  
  
"Um, why don't you come in?" Matt asked, while stepping aside.  
  
As I walked in, I saw Mimi sitting on Matt's couch, straightening out her hair. "Oh, hey Mimi. Um, am I interrupting something?" I asked dumbly, finally figuring out what that little pink spot on Matt's collar was, realizing that Mimi was wearing pink lipstick.  
  
"Naw, um, you weren't interrupting anything," Matt said. "So, you want a drink or anything?"  
  
"No thanks, but I'm really glad both of you are here, because I wanted to ask you something." I said, as I sat down on Matt's armchair, while Matt sat down next to Mimi.  
  
As she rested her head on his shoulder, she asked, "What did you want to ask?"  
  
"I just wanted your advice on how I can ask this girl-" Matt and Tai really have this thing with cutting people off mid-sentence, don't they?  
  
"It's Yolie, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but, how did you know?"  
  
"Mimi told me," he said, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Mimi, how…?"  
  
"Girl's intuition!"  
  
"What do you guys think I should do?" I asked.  
  
"Ask her out!" Mimi said.  
  
"Really? I mean, has she ever talked about me or anything like that?"  
  
Mimi thought about it a little, but then frowned. "Sorry, Izzy."  
  
"Hey! But that doesn't mean she doesn't like you!" Matt said. "Maybe she's just a little shy about talking about guys!"  
  
Mimi and I just looked at him for a second, until she said, "Yolie? Shy about guys?"  
  
"Um, it was just an idea," he said, while giving a little laugh.  
  
"Aw, maybe Matt's right," she said, giving him a little peck on the cheek. "I mean, she keeps rambling on about cute guys, but maybe its just a cover to hide who she really likes…a.k.a. you!"  
  
"But you really should tell her anyway," Matt said. "It could really hurt if you keep your feelings all bottled up like that…believe me, I should know."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I definitely agree with Matt, Izzy," Mimi replied, giving Matt another peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Iz, maybe you can get tips from TK and Kari. I think they're in the park, probably making out, even though they told me and Tai that they were doing a school project together."  
  
"Thanks, guys," I said, while getting up from my seat. "I think I'll go see them. I need all the advice I can get!" I said, giving an unsure smile while scratching the back of my head.  
  
Matt led me to the door, as he opened it. "Look, Iz, you're gonna do fine. Just ask her, man. Me and Mimi are pretty sure that you won't be disappointed. Plus, I think I caught her lookin' at youa couple of times while you weren't paying attention."  
  
"You guys really think that she likes me? I think-"  
  
He cut me off again, saying, "Don't think. It's the best thing to do." He let out a little laugh. "You think too much anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Matt."  
  
"Anytime, Iz." But before he closed the door, I heard him ask Mimi, "Now…where were we?"  
  
  
******  
  
  
Okay, to recap, Tai and Sora told me to scrap the research idea, and to ask her out as soon as possible, or else some one else could get her.  
  
Matt and Mimi, they told not to be afraid of asking her, and she could like me back.  
  
I'm still not so sure though. I need some proof that she likes me.  
  
As I walked around the park, I saw finally saw TK and Kari.  
  
Sure enough, they were making out on a park bench. Though I didn't see any school supplies…how peculiar.  
  
"Hey guys!!! How's the project coming along!?!" I yelled, obviously getting their attention. Immediately, they jumped off of each other, and straightened out their clothes. The funniest part was that they were right in front of me while they did that. Kids…  
  
Once Kari managed to get herself together, she looked up and smiled a very embarrassed smile. "Izzy!!! I, uh, you're not gonna tell Tai and Matt, are you?"  
  
I laughed a little. "They already know."  
  
"Oh, uh, how?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I need to ask you guys something."  
  
"Yeah, sure," TK said.  
  
"Well, I need to ask some advice on Yolie…"  
  
"Yolie!?! What about Yolie?!?!" Kari practically yelled. She wasn't this hyper a second ago…  
  
"I, uh, kinda like her, and-" Now Kari cut me off? Does it run in the family?  
  
"Omygod!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Omy…uh, nothing!!!" She couldn't keep from smiling…I know she's hiding something from me.  
  
"I think what Kari is trying to say is-" That's when Kari clamped her hand over TK's mouth.  
  
"Shhhh!!!"  
  
"Imph phorry!"  
  
"No! What were you going to say?! I don't understand!!!" I yelled, trying to find out what they were saying.  
  
"Sorry, Izzy! But we really have to do our project! Buh-bye!!!" Kari said, while dragging TK with her.  
  
"Izzy! Just ask her out! Then you'll understand!" TK yelled, as I grabbed his arm.  
  
"C'mon! I need more help than that! I think-"  
  
"Dude! You Think too much!" TK said, as he took his arm from my grasp, soon turning the corner, so they were out of my sight.  
  
'Ask her out, and you'll understand?' What does that mean? For the smartest Digidestined, I'm totally clueless right now.  
  
  
******  
  
  
I walked around the city, thinking this through. The sun was setting, so I guess I've been walking for a good hour or so, but I still couldn't think of what I should do.  
  
I looked across the street, and saw Yolie's parent's convenient store.   
  
I had to tell her.  
  
There was no doubt in my mind that I had to.  
  
I entered the store, and saw Mrs. Inoue behind the counter. "Hello, Izzy!" She greeted me.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Inoue," I replied. "Is Yolie here?"  
  
"No, she's out with Ken tonight," she replied, smiling.  
  
'Out with Ken?' You know that's gotta hurt. "Thanks anyway," I said, before leaving the store. Dammit! I should've told her I liked her before!  
  
I started to head home, with my head down, hands in pockets, and dragging my feet.   
  
I should've known it, though. I mean, she always keeps talking about how cute and smart he is.   
  
As I rounded the corner, someone bumped into me. I fell backwards, feeling the concrete against my back. I really didn't bother getting up.  
  
"Oh, hey Izzy!"  
  
I'd know that voice anywhere.  
  
"Yolie?" I sat up, and looked at her. She was cleaning her glasses and sitting on the ground. She looked beautiful.   
  
I stood up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I was just at Ken's house and…"  
  
I couldn't take it any longer! I had to tell her. "Uh, Yolie? There was something I want to tell you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know that you really like Ken, but that still doesn't change my feelings for you. I really really like you, and it defies any logical reasoning to tell why I act the way I do when you're near. I can't speak, I get nervous when you talk to me, I can't get you out of my head. So even though you're with Ken, I just wanted to tell you that. And I thought-"  
  
I hung my head low, avoiding her gaze. I couldn't tell how she was taking this, because I didn't want to know.   
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Her upper body leaned forward, while her head looked up at mine.  
  
She was smiling?  
  
"I just went to Ken's house to fix his computer," she said giving a large smile. "You think too much!" She then bit her lower lip, leaned forward, and kissed me.  
  
She kissed me!!!  
  
After parting, she smiled at me again. "Perfecto!" She said before raising her body and walking passed me.  
  
It took me a second to think again…okay, okay, so it was a couple of seconds. I straightened myself out, and felt my lips.   
  
That was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
  
Then I turned my head, facing Yolie's still walking body.  
  
"Prodigious!!!"  
  
  
  



End file.
